Clay
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Clay |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Underground Boss |image=Black White Clay.png |size=185px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown=Driftveil City |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Driftveil Gym |specialist=yes |type= s |badge=Quake Badge }} Clay is a in the who is the Gym Leader of Driftveil City's Gym, known officially as the Driftveil Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to s who defeat him. Clay appears in as the Gym Leader of Driftveil City's Gym. This Gym will be the fifth to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Clay will receive the Quake Badge. Shortly after, he appears on to aid the player in removing the web blocking the entrance to the Chargestone Cave. After his removes the web, he gives to the player. He also reappears again at N's Castle where he and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. When the player is cornered by the Seven Sages, Clay is the first of the Unova Gym Leaders to march in. He asks the player if he is tired out yet, then the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili and Cress, walk in and take positions opposite each sage in pairs. Drayden then tells the player to proceed in pursuit of N. Once the player gains access to the Driftveil Gym, Clay will be standing outside of the Gym, opposite Ghetsis and some s. Ghetsis refers to Clay as the "Miner King". When the player encounters the Driftveil Gym Leader inside of Twist Mountain on his/her first visit after obtaining the Mistralton Gym Badge, he will say that Twist Mountain belongs to him, and that the player and Cheren can train on it should they wish to do so. One of the Trainers the player can battle inside the Driftveil Gym says that Clay is a company president. However, it is not known what business Clay actually owns. Another Trainer that can be battled inside the Driftveil Gym says that Clay stays at the bottom of the Gym to remind himself that he once had nothing. A backpacker inside the Nacrene City Pokémon Center says that Clay found Fossils on Twist Mountain and donated them to the Nacrene City Museum. In , he returns as a Gym Leader. The TM Clay gives away remains the same, though he gives it out immediately after the battle rather than outside Chargestone Cave, as there is no longer any Galvantula web blocking the entrance. After the Gym battle, Clay will take the player up his private lift to the entrance of the Gym and then leaves. Outside of the Gym, he is with Hugh and notices that the player and Hugh are friends, and then proceed to show the two Trainers to the Pokémon World Tournament south of Driftveil City. Once there, he goes inside and tells them both to join in the Driftveil Tournament. Cheren is already there and participates as well. After the tournament, Roxie turns up and learns about the tournament, and leaves again. Clay follows and leaves the player to continue the adventure. Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders